


Sam

by Velence



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s01e21 All Hell Breaks Loose Part 1, M/M, Zombie!Sam, Zombies
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-28 02:14:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velence/pseuds/Velence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kein Dämon wollte Dean seinen Bruder zurückgeben, also hat er ihn mit schwarzer Magie von den Toten auferstehen lassen...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Toter Punkt

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiriert von Fleshflutter: [In the valley of the shadow](http://fleshflutter.livejournal.com/25778.html) (Sam/Jess/Madison/Dean)
> 
> “I couldn't let him die, Bobby. I couldn't. He's my brother.” ~ Dean (2.22)

Sam saß auf der Kante seines Betts. Sein Hemd war aufgeknüpft, damit sich Dean die Stichwunde ansehen konnte. Er hockte auf den Knien vor ihm. Sie waren in eine Schlägerei geraten, jemand hatte Sam mit einem Messer angegriffen und es bitterlich bereut. Die Klinge war am Schlüsselbein entlanggeschliddert, hatte sich ins Fleisch gebohrt und eine hässliche Wunde hinterlassen, die sein Bruder sorgfältig genäht hatte.

„Ich sollte ein Handbuch für Jäger schreiben. Mit einem Kapitel über Wundbehandlung und meinen schönsten Nähten. Ich bin einsame Spitze. Da hat sich der Handarbeitskurs in der High School doch gelohnt“, murmelte Dean. Er klebte eine Kompresse darüber und knöpfte Sams Hemd zu. 

Dean klopfte seinem Bruder auf den Oberschenkel als Zeichen, dass er fertig war. „Beim nächsten Mal gehst du einfach aus dem Weg.“

„Er hat sich mir in den Weg gestellt“, erwiderte Sam trotzig.

Dean sah zu ihm auf, aber Sam blickte schlicht über ihn hinweg. Er fühlte sich fast ein wenig unterwürfig. Seit Sam gestorben war und er ihn wieder zurückgebracht hatte, schaute sein Bruder ihn oft merkwürdig an. Vielleicht war Sam im Himmel gewesen – wie Buffy – und er hatte ihn da rausgerissen. Seine Seele erinnerte sich an die schwerelose Glückseligkeit, oder sie war ganz dort geblieben und was auf Erden wandelte, war der mechanische Rest, sein Körper, eine Puppe. 

Was tot war, sollte auch tot bleiben. 

Dean wusste genau, mit welcher Kompromisslosigkeit er es gesagt hatte. Er konnte sich des Gedankens nicht erwehren, dass er alles falsch gemacht hatte, was er nur falsch machen konnte. 

Dean schluckte trocken. Er stand auf und packte die Gaze zurück in den Erste Hilfe-Koffer. 

„Ich hätte dich in einem Vampir verwandeln sollen“, witzelte Dean verhalten.

Sam drehte seinen Kopf in seine Richtung und grinste schief. „Das hätte mir gefallen.“

„Unsterblichkeit. Dann müsste ich mir keine Sorgen mehr um dich machen. Nur um deinen Kopf.“

„Ich hätte endlich eine Ausrede, den ganzen Tag durchzuschlafen“, fügte Sam an.

„Mal abgesehen von dem kleinen Blutproblem wäre alles easy going. Wenn selbst Angel das hinbekommt, hättest du auch ein prima Rächer abgegeben.“

„Ich wäre viel stärker.“

„Ich müsste nie wieder Sorgen um mein Essen machen.“

„Und wenn ich hungrig wäre, könnte ich von dir naschen.“ Sam grinste ihn an.

Dean nickte. Sam hatte keine Visionen mehr. Sein Vorhaben, sich nach Sams Tod und seiner Wiederauferstehung gemeinsam mit ihm abzuseilen und ein gutes Leben ohne die Jagd zu genießen, war trotzdem nichtig gewesen. Sie stolperten über Fälle und taten, was sie immer taten. Routine. Das bedeutete zumindest ein Stück Normalität, ein Stück vom alten Sam. 

„Blut gefällig?“ Dean hielt drei kleine Ketchuppäckchen, die er beim letzten Dinerbesuch mitgenommen hatte, hoch.

Er hatte seinen toten Punkt überwunden, seine gefährlichen Gedankengänge in eine Ecke verbannt. Zumindest vorerst. Jetzt konnte er sich mit Sam aufs Bett lümmeln und fernsehen. Er nahm den Pizzakarton mit den Resten, schubste Sam zur Seite, indem er ihn mit der Schulter anbuffte und ließ seinen Bruder den Fernseher anschalten. 

Sam zappte sich durch die Programme, bis er bei einem Horrorfilm hängen blieb. Sie liebten solche Filme, je trashiger und weniger an der Wahrheit dran, desto besser. „Hey, Shawn of the Dead, du liebst Zombies”, sagte Sam ambivalent.

„Erinnerst du dich an das Zombiemädchen in Pipestone? Dieses Miststück hat mir den kleinen Zeh gebrochen“, knurrte Dean.

Als sie einschliefen, war alles wie immer.

~~~

Dean drehte sich unruhig im Schlaf umher. Er träumte von einem wütenden Geist, dessen Leiche er salzen und verbrennen musste. 

Schwer schnaufend hob er stundenlang das Grab aus. Feuchtkalter Nebel hatte sich in seinen Körper gefressen und dort festgesetzt. Mehr und mehr Erde häufte sich neben ihm auf dem Rasen an. Dean begann richtig zu frösteln, sobald er pausierte. Als er endlich den Sarg freigelegt hatte, hockte er sich hin und hebelte ihn auf. Darin lag die verwesende Leiche von Sam. Sein Gesicht war trotz der Verderbnis deutlich zu erkennen. Sam schlug plötzlich die Augen auf. Dean stürzte erschreckt zurück und fiel auf seinen Hintern. Sein Herz raste bis in seinen Hals.

In dem Moment schlug Dean die Augen auf. 

„Dean, alles in Ordnung?“, fragte Sam leise hinter ihm.

Dean lag auf der Seite mit dem Rücken zu ihm. Sein Bruder hatte die Hand auf seine Schulter gelegt. „Schlecht geträumt? Du hast dich hin und her geworfen.“ Mit dem Kinn berührte Sam Deans Schulter. Seine Stimme war ganz nah an seinem Ohr, nur ein leises Flüstern. „Dean?“

Der drehte seinen Kopf und starrte an die Decke. „Nur ein Traum.“ Er stöhnte. Mit einem Schwung waren seine Beine aus dem Bett und er saß auf der Bettkante. Sam strich mit der Hand über seinen Rücken, doch der Traum war noch zu präsent, um es richtig wahrzunehmen oder genießen zu können. Dean ging zum Tisch rüber, nahm die Wasserflasche und trank einen großen Schluck direkt daraus. Er war plötzlich verdammt durstig.

„Kann nicht schlafen. Ich werde eine Runde mit dem Auto fahren.“

Sam hatte sich auf einem Ellenbogen abgestützt und blickte zu ihm hinüber. „Du hast heute schon einige Bier getrunken.“

„Ich bin schon mit mehr Alkohol intus gefahren. Ich weiß, wann ich genug habe. Außerdem schnalle ich mich an. Hab ich oft genug gemacht. Das mit dem Anschnallen.“ Dean lächelte matt.

„Fein.“ Sam ließ sich zurück ins Bett fallen. 

Dean schlüpfte in Jeans, Jacke und Schuhe, griff sich seine Schlüssel und Handy und war weg. Im Rückspiegel des Impalas sah er ihren Bungalow in der Dunkelheit verschwinden. Der Bungalow gefiel ihm. Er wollte schon immer ein Heim wie Bobby haben, einen sicheren Ort, den sie zumindest für ein paar Monate ihr Zuhause nennen konnten.

Die nächste Stadt war zwanzig Minuten entfernt, wahrscheinlich hatte die ein oder andere Bar noch geöffnet. 

Dean fragte sich, ob er einen besseren Deal mit der Dämonenfrau hätte aushandeln können. Wenn es nur um seine Seele im Austausch gegen Sams Leben gegangen wäre, er hätte sie gegeben. So hatte er sich eine andere Lösung suchen müssen...

Dean schob die And Justice for All-Kassette von Metallica rein. Er begann mitzusummen, hörte auf nachzudenken und schaltete auf Autopilot. Autofahren hatte so eine Wirkung auf ihn, wie andere den Tag beim Joggen loslassen konnten.

In dieser Nacht wäre er beinahe von einem Vampir angefallen worden, als er ein wenig ziellos durch die Gassen der Stadt streifte. Irgendwie zog er das Gesocks magisch an, dachte er bitter. Ein anderer Jäger kam Dean zuvor und erledigte den Blutsauger. Willig begleitete er den raubeinigen Typ in die nächste Kneipe, um ihren Sieg zu begießen.

Er stellte sich als Aiden vor und wollte Dean auf ein Bier einladen, aber der bestand auf Whiskey. Sie teilten Kriegsgeschichten und Lacher, aber vor allem Kriegsgeschichten. Das Teilen half eigentlich nie, nein, die Erinnerungen zogen meistens nur runter. Aiden erinnerte ihn an Gordon Walker, der seine eigene Schwester umgebracht hatte, nachdem sie sich in einem Vampir verwandelt hatte. Dean hatte Dinge an Sam akzeptiert, die andere Jäger würden zerstören wollen. Es musste sich schon die Hölle selbst auftun, damit er aufhören würde, Sam zu beschützen. 

Irgendwann wandelte Dean zurück zum Impala. Er hatte das Zentrum fast verlassen, als ein Polizeiwagen hinter ihm auftauchte. Der Impala wurde angehalten. Dean fuhr an Straßenrand.

„Guten Abend, Officer“, sagte Dean mit einem betörenden Lächeln, nachdem er die Fensterscheibe heruntergekurbelt hatte.

„Sheriff Stark wäre die korrekte Bezeichnung“, sagte der Mann, der merkte, dass er in Dean einen besonderen Spaßvogel vor sich hatte, und leuchtete ins Innere. 

„Ein beeindruckender Name“, schmeichelte Dean und lächelte falsch. „Sie sind nicht zufällig mit Ironman bekannt?“

„Zeigen Sie mir bitte Ihren Führerschein und Ihre Fahrzeugpapiere.“ Der Sheriff checkte Deans Pupillen. Er konnte den Alkohol an ihm riechen und bat ihn, auszusteigen. Der Kollege des Sheriffs hatte bereits ein Gerät zum Pusten vorbereitet. 

Dean stellte sich mit ausgebreiteten Armen vor ihn hin. „Schauen Sie mich an. Habe ich das Gesicht eines Verbrechers?“

Stark zog eine Augebraue hoch. Mit einem kritischen Blick prüfte er seinen Führerschein, der eine gute Fälschung war.

Dean legte zwei Finger an sein Kinn. „Frauen stehen auf dieses Gesicht. Und nicht nur die.“

„Bitte pusten Sie einfach, Mr. Van Halen.“ 

Dean tat, wie ihm geheißen wurde. Ihm war klar, dass er sich nicht aus dieser Situation nicht herauswinden konnte. Er hatte abgewogen, zu fliehen, aber er wollte nicht sobald auf der Fahndungsliste auftauchen. Er konnte sich womöglich auf der Fahrt zum Revier befreien und fliehen. Andererseits war eine Nacht in der Ausnüchterungszelle unauffälliger.

Das Gerät piepte. 

„Nullkommaneun Promille.“ Der Kollege zeigte dem Sheriff das Ergebnis. 

„Sie werden heute Nacht bei uns bleiben.“ Stark hatte ein bescheidenes, zufriedenes Lächeln auf den Lippen. Er überließ es seinem Kollegen, Dean abzuführen. Als Dean in seine Tasche griff, zog Stark seine Waffe aus dem Holster. „Was wird das?“

„Bitte, lassen Sie mich kurz telefonieren. Bescheid sagen“, bat Dean. 

Der Sheriff nickte. Dean rief Sam an. Eine Nacht ohne Sam konnte seinem rauchenden Kopf womöglich helfen. Als er aufgelegt hatte, begab er sich freiwillig in den Fond des Polizeiwagens.

~~~

„Hattest du eine schöne Nacht?“, fragte Sam, als er am nächsten Tag an die vergitterte Zellentür trat. 

Dean, der bis eben auf der Pritsche gelegen und an die Decke gestarrt hatte, setzte sich auf. Er war schon wach gewesen, aber es gab hier drin nichts, was er tun konnte außer warten. 

„Wenn es nach mir gegangen wäre, hätte ich das Ritz vorgezogen.“ Seine Glieder waren träge. Dean drückte den Rücken durch und streckte und reckte sich wie eine Katze.

„Ich werde die Bullen verklagen, wenn mein Baby nur eine Schramme hat!“

Sam war an die Gitterstäbe getreten. Sein Gesicht berührte fast das kalte Metall. Er streckte einen Arm durch und winkte Dean, näher zu kommen. „Unter welchem deiner Namen möchtest du die Klage einreichen? Remington Steele? Bon Scott? Die Königin Mutter leibhaftig?”, fragte Sam mit gelangweilter Miene.

Sein Bruder schlurfte faul zu ihm. Er schlug helle, lange Wimpern nieder. 

„War das wirklich nötig?“, fragte Sam. Dean hielt sich sonst mit Leichtigkeit unter dem Radar. Wahrscheinlich war er zu schnell gefahren, hatte zu laut Musik gehört, Stunts mit dem Impala vollführt, um die Aufmerksamkeit der Polizei auf sich zu lenken. „Dean, ich bin Sam. Dein Sam.“

Dean versuchte einen skeptischen Blick, der seine echte Zweifel verbarg. „Meiner.“

Sam lächelte. Mit seiner Hand berührte er Deans Kinn. Seine Finger glitten an der Kontur entlang. „Lass uns dich hier rausholen.“ Sam zog seinen Arm zurück und drehte sich zum Flur, wo in dem Moment ein Deputy mit den Schlüsseln auftauchte. 

Zu dritt gingen sie nach vorne, wo Dean seine Sachen ausgehändigt bekam. Auf dem Rezeptionstresen der Polizeiwache stand eine kleine Grünpflanze, die zusehends verdorrte. Nur in Sekunden verwelkten die Blätter, schrumpelten zusammen und knickten ein. Dean tauchte mit Sam einen intensiven Blick, woraufhin Sam schnell zur Tür hinausging.

Zufällig kam Sheriff Stark aus seinem Büro. Dean war schon im Gehen begriffen, als er ihm etwas nachrief: „Ich hoffe, ich sehe Sie nicht so schnell wieder hier, Mr. Van Halen.“

„Ich habe meine Lektion gelernt“, antwortete Dean zurück. „Leg dich nicht mit jemandem an, der Stark heißt.“


	2. Verbrechen ohne Opfer

„Dean?“ Sam wischte sich mit dem linken Unterarm über die Stirn. Er stand im Unterhemd in der offenen Tür ihres gemieteten Bungalows. Die Sonne brannte draußen unbändig. Der Staub flirrte im gleißenden Licht zwischen den Lücken in der Gardine. Sam hatte den Vormittag damit verbracht, den Impala zu waschen. Er war ein Eindringling in der klimatisierten Ruhe des Bungalows.

Dean saß am Tisch vor einem Haufen Bücher. „Hier, in der Bat-Höhle.“

Er drehte sich um. Gegen das Licht konnte er hauptsächlich Sams Schattenumriss sehen. Erst als Sam einen Schritt ins Innere tat, sah Dean das dreckige Unterhemd und den Schwamm in seiner Hand. Er sah gut aus, ein beeindruckender Bizeps, ausgeprägte Brustmuskeln, nur die Haut war blass. Haare hingen ihm ins Gesicht.

„Batman ist ein Soziopath. Er ist glücklich, wenn er unglücklich in seiner Höhle grübeln kann“, sagte Sam.

„Hm?“

„Wo ist das Wachs?“, fragte Sam.

„Was hat das mit Batman zu tun?“

„Du sitzt hier drinnen, während ich mich um dein Baby kümmere. Wann haben wir die Rollen getauscht? Also, wo ist das Autowachs?“

Dean wirkte nachdenklich. „Ist es nicht auf der linken Seite im Kofferraum? In dem Fach?“

„Nein.“

„Okay, ich glaube, es ist im Werkzeugkoffer unter dem Beifahrersitz.“

Dean schaute ihm hinterher. Der Impala stand direkt vor der Tür. Es gab keine weiteren Gäste in den anderen, weit verteilten Bungalows; die Gegend war mehr Wüste mit verwunschenem Nationalpark in der Nähe als Touristenmagnet. Dämonen verirrten sich nur selten hierher. Deshalb hatten sie sich hier für eine Weile niedergelassen.

Kein Buch hielt ihn drinnen, nur das Wissen, dass er etwas tun musste. Eine nagende Stimme in seinem Unterbewusstsein flüsterte ihm beständig ein, dass er das Falsche getan hatte und er es wieder hinbiegen musste. Nur leider war Dean kein Bücherwurm und Sam keine Hilfe.

Trotzdem erhob er sich und trottete Sam hinterher. 

Ihm fiel erst jetzt auf, dass der große, schattenspendende Baum vor der Hütte innerhalb weniger Tage seine Blätter verloren hatte und langsam zu einem knorrigen Überbleibsel seiner selbst wurde. Unheiliger Boden.

Als er Sam im brennenden Sonnenschein stehen sah, konnte er sich ihn fast in Kalifornien vorstellen. Bisher hatte Dean kaum einen Gedanken daran verschwendet, doch jetzt musste er plötzlich daran denken, was Sam alles verpasste, verpasst hatte. 

Anfangs hatte Sam regelmäßig E-Mails von Becky und Zack bekommen, in denen er erklären musste, warum er nicht zurückkehrte und dass sein Bruder weder ein Serienmörder noch ein Bankräuber war. Ein Stück vom normalen Leben, von dem beide wussten, sie würden es niemals (wieder) führen. 

Irgendwann hörten die E-Mails auf. Das Leben ging weiter.

Dean lehnte gegen den Türrahmen. Sam hatte das Wachs gefunden und bearbeitete die Motorhaube. „Sie blendet mich wie einer verdammter Diamant“, lobte Dean.

Sam stützte sich auf einem Arm ab und drehte seinen Kopf in gebeugter Position. Unter seinen Ponyfransen glitzerten seine Augen und sein Mund grinste breit. „Warte, bis ich fertig bin.“

Als er mit seinem Werk zufrieden war, stellte er sich neben seinen Bruder und betrachtete den Wagen. Sam roch nach Autowachs. „Sie ist eine echte Schönheit“, spottete Sam federleicht.

Dean boxte gegen Sams Schulter. Mit unlesbarem Gesichtsausdruck starrte dieser ihn an. Er hatte dieses nichtssagende Grinsen aufgesetzt, aber was dahinter war, ließ Dean nervös werden. „Wenn du Batman bist, bin ich Robin.“ Große, dumme, dunkle Augen Sams sahen ihn an.

Er legte seine Hände auf Sams Oberarme. Seine Haut fühlte sich vom Arbeiten in der Sonne richtig heiß an. Er hatte ihn nicht mehr angefasst, seitdem Sam gestorben war. Es war merkwürdig, aber sein Unbehagen verschwand, als Sam ihn küsste. Seine Lippen waren mitfühlender, als er sie in Erinnerung hatte. Vielleicht erschien er Sam auch nur besonders bedürftig, dass dieser die Initiative ergriff. Dean erwiderte den Kuss leidenschaftlich. Er presste seinen Körper gegen Sams und irgendwie stolperten sie zu dem großen Bett nach drinnen. 

„Leg dich hin“, wisperte Sam. 

„Du killst jede Romantik“, nuschelte Dean nicht unerfreut.

Das erste Mal, lange bevor Sam John und Dean verlassen hatte, war unbeabsichtigt gewesen, aber dabei war es nicht geblieben. Dean hatte es schon immer Vergnügen bereitet, mit Frauen und Telefonnummern anzugeben und sein Sexleben vor Sam zur Schau zu stellen. Er sorgte dafür, dass Sam erfuhr, wenn er Sex hatte und liebte es, ihm hinterher davon zu erzählen. Sicher, man unterhielt sich über Frauen und Dates, aber sexuelle Abenteuer... für normale Geschwister wäre das viel zu viel Information. Aber Sam und Dean hatten keine Freunde, selten ihren Vater, eigentlich hatten sie immer nur einander.

Jede romantische Beziehung war zum Scheitern verurteilt, in Sams Fall scheiterten alle Liebschaften gewalttätig. Jessica verbrannte über seinem Bett; Madison, die Werwölfin, hatte er eigenhändig erschießen müssen, weil es keinen anderen Ausweg gab. Und auch Dean hatte kein Glück gehabt. Cassie (intelligente Studentin und damit Sam nicht unähnlich), mit der er seine einzige ernsthafte Beziehung geführt hatte, hatte ihn verlassen, nachdem er ihr vom seinem Job erzählt hatte. Beide wussten, dass es nur sehr wenige Menschen in ihrem Leben gab, die sie wirklich kannten und sie akzeptieren, wie sie waren.

Sam und Dean hatten nie richtig über ihre Beziehung geredet. 

Dean hatte damals seinen Standpunkt klargemacht und Sams Redefluss mit einer klaren Ansage unterbrochen. „Wir tun niemandem weh... okay. Ein Verbrechen ohne Opfer. Du...?“

Sam hatte den Kopf geschüttelt, auch wenn es einen unleidigen Beigeschmack hatte. Danach war es bis zu einem gewissen Grad normal geworden, sofern man in ihrem Leben überhaupt von Normalität reden konnte. Nichts war mehr falsch, als mit seinem eigenen Bruder zu schlafen, aber es konnte Dean nicht weniger stören. Er hatte aufgehört, darüber nachzudenken, was die Sache wesentlich einfacher machte. Nach Dads Tod hatten sie entgültig aufgegeben, sich Motelzimmer mit getrennten Betten geben zu lassen. Sollten andere denken, sie seien ein Paar, es war ihnen egal. Sie lebten nicht in deren Welt.

Dean rollte Sam auf den Rücken und grinste siegessicher. „Ich mag mir gar nicht vorstellen, was Batman und Robin miteinander getan haben. Das ist... abartig.“ Sie balgten sich, wobei keiner eindeutig die Oberhand gewann. Die meisten ihrer scheinbar harmlosen Kitzeleien endeten mit Sex.

Im Bett war Dean entspannt, selbstsicher und zwanglos. Er liebte es, schmutzige Worte in den Mund zu nehmen, Baby und andere Kosenamen zu säuseln, aber wenn es um Sam ging, war es etwas anderes. 

Sie rangen und rollten auf dem Bett wie kleine Jungs, bevor sich Dean geschlagen gab. Er biss sich auf die Zunge, während Sam mit seinen Lippen tiefer arbeitete. Dean ließ Sam die Kontrolle übernehmen und tun, was er wollte. 

„In deinen schwachen Momenten bist du am aufregendsten“, flüsterte Sam. 

Dean fröstelte in einer Mischung aus Furcht und Lust. Furcht aufgrund der durchschauenden Worte. Lust... ja, herrgottnochmal, Sam war einfach heiß. 

Danach schlief Dean selig innerhalb weniger Minuten ein.

~~~

Dean wurde am nächsten Tag von seinem Handy geweckt. Mit halb geschlossenen Augen tastete er auf dem Nachttisch danach. Bobbys Nummer war auf dem Display zu lesen. Dean schwang seine Beine aus dem Bett und rieb sich die Augen, während er den Anruf annahm. „Hey Bobby.“

„Ausgeschlafen, frisch und munter?“, fragte Bobby in seiner typisch schroffen Art, die sich schlimmer anhörte, als sie gemeint war. 

Dean räusperte sich. „Klar wie Quellwasser.“ 

„Wohl eher klar wie Wodka.“ Bobby schob sein Käppi zurecht und kam auf den Punkt. „Ich habe hier einen Job.“

„Bobby... wenn das irgendeine Beschäftigungsmaßnahme von dir ist... die brauche ich nicht. Mir geht es gut. Ich komme klar.“ Dean hatte ihm nichts von Sams erstaunlicher Auferstehung erzählt und das hatte er auch nicht vor. Bobby lebte in dem Glauben, dass sein Bruder tot war. Sie hatten sich nicht mehr gesehen, seit Sam gestorben war. Dean biss sich auf die Unterlippe und warf unbewusst einen schuldvollen Blick über seine Schulter. Sam schlummerte seelenruhig.

Bobby grummelte in seinen Bart. „Irgendjemand muss den Job machen. Wenn du beschäftigt bist, ich kenne genügend andere Jäger, die ich anrufen kann.“

Dean murrte leicht protestierend, aber fügte sich in sein Schicksal und fragte Bobby nach den Einzelheiten. 

„Das ändert nichts an der Tatsache, dass ich dich spätestens in zwei Wochen bei mir erwarte. Es gibt Bier und Burger“, konstatierte Bobby zum Schluss unmissverständlich.

„Bob-“

„Keine Widerworte! Ich habe dich seit... Ewigkeiten nicht gesehen.“ Deans Ziehvater vermied das Thema Sam wie der Teufel das Weihwasser, weil es keine tröstenden Worte mehr gab, die er nicht schon gesagt hatte. Er hatte sich schrecklich hilflos gefühlt, Dean aufgelöst neben Sams Leichnam zu sehen. Das war nicht der Dean, den Bobby kannte: Ohne seine klugscheißerischen Verteidigungsmechanismen hatte er seinen Tränen freien Lauf gelassen und ohne Hemmnisse den Verlust betrauert. 

„Okay, fein, in Ordnung. Ich komme.“

„Gut.“

„Bis demnächst.“

„Ja, bis demnächst.“

„Gib mir Bescheid, wie der Job gelaufen ist.“ Ein Hilfsangebot zwischen den Zeilen.

„Dann ziehe ich mir mal meine Hose an“, klaute Dean Ashs Spruch.

Dean legte auf, ließ sein Handy aus der Hand auf den Boden gleiten und warf sich laut seufzend zurück aufs Bett. Er konnte Bobby unmöglich in die Augen sehen und ihn anlügen, aber wenn er Glück hatte, würde Bobby das Thema toter Bruder im großen Bogen umschiffen. Dean schloss die Augen und seufzte abermals.

Sam gähnte. „Wer war das?“ Er stützte sich auf seine Unterarme und blickte zu Dean hinüber. 

„Bobby.“

„Ah. Job?“

„Yeah.“ 

„Okay.“ Mehr sagte Sam nicht. Er wusste sehr gut, wie wenig Dean morgens ausstehen konnte, auch wenn es jetzt schon fast Mittag war. Bobbys Anruf machte es nicht gerade besser. Dean konnte morgens manchmal endlos rumzicken, also war es das Beste, gar nicht auf Dean einzugehen. 

Sam ließ ihm nicht die Gelegenheit, zu mosern, sondern weckte ihn ein zweites Mal mit seinem warm-feuchten Mund um Deans bestes Stück. Dean keuchte und schlug die Lider auf, als er die weichen Lippen registrierte. Er krallte sich ins Bettlaken und ließ es mit sich geschehen. 

Schließlich küsste Sam ihn auf den Mund. Dean legte seine Hände um Sams Gesicht, drückte Sams Stirn gegen seine und nuschelte seinen Namen, seinen Kosenamen. Er hatte noch nie irgendwelche Abwehrmechanismen gegen ihn gehabt. 

Sie verbrachten den restlichen Vormittag im Bett, bis Dean irgendwann aus seiner postkoitalen Wattewolke auftauchte. Er legte sich auf die Seite, stützte seinen Kopf auf seiner Hand ab und beobachtete Sam, der alle Viere von sich gestreckt hatte und leicht vor sich hin döste. 

‚Mister lass uns reden’ schwieg berharrlich. Er war ein beschissenes Mysterium, wenn er es sein wollte, Dean hingegen war ein offenes Buch für Sam. Sein Bruder spürte die Blicke auf sich auch mit geschlossenen Augen und trotzdem reagierte er nicht. 

„Sag es“, verlangte Dean, der die Ruhe nicht mehr aushielt.

„Was?“ Sam öffnete überrascht die Augen. Sein Blick haftete an der Decke, dessen Putz auch schon bessere Tage gesehen hatte. 

Dean atmete ein. Nicht zum ersten Mal hatte er daran gedacht, wie sein Leben ohne Sam aussehen würde. Die Jagd würde sein Leben füllen, ihm Struktur geben, ohne die er nichts weiter als ein Loser und Herumlungerer wäre. 

„Ich habe dich zurückgeholt“, sagte er.

„Es war das Richtige, Dean. Schlag dir allen anderen Scheiß sofort aus deinem sturen Schädel.“ Sam stieß ihn mit einer Hand an, sodass er auf den Rücken fiel. Dean schnaubte ein halb amüsiertes, halb ernstes Grunzen und stieß ihn zurück. 

„Ich brauche was zu essen.“ Dean rollte sich auf seine Seite und stand auf. Er streckte sich genüsslich, bevor er in seine Jeans schlüpfte. Er schien relaxt, aber innerlich beschäftigte ihn der Gedanke, dass Sam ohne ihn vermutlich ein glücklicheres Leben in Stanford geführt hätte. Dass er jetzt überhaupt noch leben würde. 

Dean interessierte sich nicht sonderlich für sein eigenes Glück; alles, was zählte, war seine Familie – was davon übrig war. Wenn Sam glücklich war, war Dean es auch. In der Nacht - Dean war vier Jahre alt und Sammy zählte gerade mal sechs Monate – drückte John ihm Sam in die Arme, damit Dean ihn aus dem brennenden Haus rettete. In der Nacht wurde Sam seins. Seine Verantwortung, sein Schicksal, sein Leben. Seine oberste Priorität. 

Dean zog seine restliche Kleidung an und kommandierte Sam aus dem Bett. Sie packten ihre Jagdausrüstung und machten sich nach dem Mittag auf den Weg. 

Auf der Fahrt versuchte Sam nicht einmal, Konversation zu machen, was Dean beinahe um den Verstand brachte. Sein Bruder ließ das Beifahrerfenster herunter. Kühlender Fahrtwind erfüllte den Impala. Dean blickte zu ihm hinüber. Sam hatte seinen Kopf gegen den Gurt gelehnt, aber er war hellwach. Es war deprimierend. 

Das Unausgesprochene hing zwischen ihnen, als sie am frühen Abend schließlich die Ortschaft mit dem großen Waldgebiet mit Bergen und Höhlen erreichten, das laut Bobby allen Informationen nach einen Wendigo beherbergte. 

Mit falscher Identität erkundigten sich Dean und Sam beim örtlichen Sheriff nach den Vermissten und besorgten sich eine Karte der Gegend. Trotz der Eingrenzung durch die Punkte, an denen die Vermissten zuletzt gesehen worden waren, blieb das Gebiet, das sie absuchen mussten, relativ groß. Nichtsdestotrotz fuhren sie zum Wald, stellten den Impala ab und begaben sich bewaffnet auf Spurensuche am letzten Tatort. 

Dean drehte sich um und sah zurück, als sie auf einem Plateau angekommen waren. Die Sonne glitzerte zwischen den Blättern hindurch, die sich leicht raschelnd im Wind hin und her bewegten. Sie waren schon über eine Stunde unterwegs und hatten ein paar verzeichnete Höhlen, wo sich der Wendigo verstecken konnte, ohne Erfolg abgesucht. Dean hatte nicht vor, die Nacht im Wald herumzuirren, wenn es nicht sein musste. „Lass uns verschwinden und morgen weiter machen. Wir haben kein Zelt dabei, man weiß, wie das in den Horrorfilmen endet. Außerdem will ich Oprah nicht verpassen.“ Er hob warnend seine Hand. „Sag nichts.“

„Was?“ Sam zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Soll ich etwa deine mädchenhaften TV-Gewohnheiten unkommentiert lassen?“ 

Dean warf ihm einen tödlichen Blick zu. „Ich habe keinen Bock hier rumzudümpeln. Willst du mit deinem Hello Kitty-Schlafsack den Köder geben?“ Er winkte und machte sich auf den Rückweg. „Komm.“ Er war bereits ein Stück gegangen, als er sich nach seinem Bruder umdrehte. Der stand noch immer an der gleichen Stelle und starrte durch die Gegend. 

„Kommst du?“, rief Dean laut.

„Er war hier.“ Sam wandte ihm den Rücken zu und ging weiter zwischen den Felsen entlang. 

„Sam?“ Dean eilte ihm hinterher, als er aus seiner Sichtweite verschwunden war. Sein Bruder bewegte sich schnell am Gestein entlang. Er ließ sich nicht von Deans Rufen beirren. Fast war er wieder weg, da holte er ihn endlich ein. Gemeinsam standen sie vor dem Eingang einer Höhle. 

Sam wandte sich zu ihm um. „Hier.“

„Sicher?“ 

Sam nickte. Er hatte einen sechsten Sinn für andere Monster, der gespenstig war. Es war, als wäre er denen näher gekommen, seit Dean ihn zurückgeholt hatte. 

Dean holte die Fackel und die zum Flammenwerfer umfunktionierte Wasserpistole heraus und reichte sie weiter. Er selbst nahm die Leuchtpistole. Sam war nicht gerade froh, mit der Wahl seiner Waffe, aber da Dean der größere Bruder war, bestimmte er. Das war Deans K.O.-Argument für alles. So endeten die meisten Kämpfe mit Deans Vorstellung, er hätte gewonnen. 

Statt auf Dean zu warten, bis dieser seinen Rucksack wieder geschultert hatte, ging Sam mit brennender Fackel zielstrebig voran. Die Höhle verlor sich schnell im Dunkeln. Die Brüder lauschten dem Echo ihrer vorsichtigen Schritte. Dean leuchtete mit seiner großen Taschenlampe den Weg. 

Sam entdeckte die vermissten Camper zuerst, die gefesselt von der Decke baumelten. Ihre Köpfe hingen bewusstlos, vielleicht schlafend, vielleicht tot herab. „Schneide sie runter. Ich halte Wache“, sagte Sam und stellte sich mit dem Rücken zu ihnen auf.

Dean zückte sein Messer und schnitt zuerst eine Frau, die erschreckt aufquietschte, herunter. Er fing sie auf und ließ sie langsam zur Erde gleiten, wo sie sich die schmerzenden Handgelenke rieb. Dann kümmerte er sich um die andere Frau und den Mann. „Oh Gott“, rief Erstere, als sie die beiden anderen hängen sah.

„Wir bringen euch hier raus“, versicherte Dean und reichte ihr eine Flasche Wasser.

In dem Moment hörten sie den Wendigo aufbrüllen. Sam sah ihn als erstes. Er schoss eine Salve mit der Wasserpistole auf ihn ab und traf ihn anschließend der Fackel. Brennend und brüllend ging der Wendigo zum Angriff über. 

Dean war augenblicklich an Sams Seite. Ihre Kampfbewegungen waren fließend, sie ergänzten sich auch ohne Worte perfekt, durchchoreographiert von den gemeinsamen Jahren auf der Jagd. Der Wendigo erwischte Dean mit einer Pranke im Gesicht, bevor er mit seiner Leuchtrakete das Monster zurücktaumeln ließ. Es stand nun vollkommen in Flammen. Unter gequältem Brüllen sank der Wendigo auf die Knie und löste sich rasend in glühende Funken auf, die schnell erloschen. 

Mit dem sauberen Handrücken drückte Dean gegen seine aufgeratschte Wange. Die Kratzer bluteten nur etwas. „Alles in Ordnung?“ Er wandte sich an die Camper, während Sam die letzten Funken im Sand austrat. 

„Scheiße, was war das?“, fragte der Mann. 

„Das willst du nicht wissen“, sagte Dean. Nachdem sie sich versichert hatten, dass niemand anderes mehr in der Höhle gefangen war, – Wendigos waren nach den Legenden Kannibalen – machten sie sich mit Taschenlampen durch den dunklen Wald auf den Rückweg. Das Pärchen stützte sich gegenseitig, während sich Dean der Brünette annahm. Alle waren geschwächt und steif in den Knochen, aber nicht ernsthaft verletzt. Sie hatten verdammt viel Glück gehabt.

Dean und Sam brachten sie im Impala zur Polizeistation, wo der Sheriff, der die Camper seit ihrer Kindheit kannte, alle zu einer heißen Suppe einlud. Er ließ sich nicht davon abbringen, auch die Winchester-Brüder im nahegelegenen Diner einzuladen, nachdem er die Familien kontaktiert hatte. 

Dean machte einen lahmen Akte X-Witz, als der Sheriff ihn fragte, was genau vorgefallen sei. 

„Normalerweise sind wir längst weg, wenn die Fragen gestellt werden“, antwortete Sam stattdessen, was ihm ein paar Lacher einbrachte. Typisch FBI. 

Dean war ein gutaussehender Kerl. Das war nicht nur Sam aufgefallen, sondern auf der Frau, die sie gerettet hatten. Sam sah zu, wie sie mit ihrem Helden flirtete und wie Dean lächelte und zurückflirtete. Er antwortete nur noch einsilbig und wartete, bis sein Bruder aufgegessen hatte und sie sich aus dem Staub machten.

„Ich hasse es“, sagte Sam, als er neben Dean im Impala saß. Black Sabbath dröhnte bestgelaunt aus den Boxen. „Ich hasse es, wenn du mir irgendwelchen Weibern flirtest.“ Er wollte Deans ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit.

„Jesus, Sam“, nölte Dean. „Ich weiß noch nicht mal mehr, wie sie heißt, so wichtig ist sie mir!”

„Als ob du dir je Namen merkst.“

„Komm runter! Wir haben ihnen das Leben gerettet“, widersprach Dean heftiger. „Sie war einfach nur nett zu mir.”

„Lass es einfach, okay.” Sam legte seine Hand besitzergreifend auf Deans Oberschenkel. Sie tauschten einen Blick, der zeigte, dass Sam es ernst meinte.


	3. Bruchstücke

Ein Zug raste an ihnen vorbei, der Impala schaukelte sanft und weckte Dean aus seinem Traum. Er rutschte im Beifahrersitz in eine aufrechte Position und rieb sich müde übers Gesicht. Seine Finger fuhren über die kratzig kurzen Bartstoppeln. Dean fühlte sich groggy, wahrscheinlich entdeckte er ein paar Ringe unter seinen Augen, wenn er in den Spiegel sah. 

Sams Arm lag locker auf dem offenen Fenster. Er wartete, dass die Schranken wieder hochgingen. 

Dean erinnerte sich an seinen langsam verblassenden Traum. Süße Nostalgie befiel sein Herz. In dem Traum fing es ganz unschuldig an, Sam und Dean balgten sich, kämpfen auf dem Bett und am Ende saß Dean auf Sam, hielt seine Handgelenke fest und küsste ihn. 

Ähnlich banal hatte es sich im echten Leben Monate vor Stanford abgespielt. Dean hatte es als Experimente von hormongesteuerten Teenagern abgetan. Es war okay, wenn man sich zusammen gewisse Filme ansah und sich einen von der Palme wedelte. Das taten andere Jungs in ihrem Alter auch. Es war in Ordnung, wenn man sich gegenseitig dabei half. Mit der Hand die Haut des anderen und mehr berührte. Teenager eben. Es war alles völlig normal, bis Sam einen Schritt zu weit ging und ihn auf den Mund küsste.

Von da an gab es kein Halten mehr, sie tobten sich mit- und aneinander aus, küssten sich und erkundeten ihre Körper ausgiebig, nur den allerletzten Schritt taten sie nicht, aber das war okay. Dean hatte die schleichende Veränderung ihrer Beziehung beunruhigt und ihm heftige Schuldgefühle beschwert, denn eigentlich sollte er Sam beschützen, aber solange er nicht nachdachte, war es okay. 

Bis Sam nach Stanford ging.

Es brach Dean das Herz, ihn gehen zu sehen, auch wenn er ging, um von Dad loszukommen, so verließ Sam doch auch ihn. Dean hatte ihn im letzten Moment abgepasst. Den Impala auf dem Busbahnhof, mit deiner Faust gegen das Glas des Greyhound Busses. Sam war herausgekommen, mit einem ‚Dean’ auf den Lippen. Drucksend hatte dieser ihn zur Rede gestellt, ob er gehen wolle, weil sie rumgemacht hätten. Sam hatte den Kopf geschüttelt, sich abermals verabschiedet und war gegangen.

Und dann nach John Winchesters Verschwinden, nach Jessicas Tod, nach Stanford waren sie zusammen eingeschlossen in einem Zuhause namens Impala. Sie hatten sich verändert; Dean versuchte die alte, wohlbekannte Verbindung zwischen ihnen von Neuem zu erwecken, während sich Sam brennend vor Wut und Trauer auf die Monsterjagd stürzte. Sie umkreisten einander, ohne zu wissen, wo sie standen, immer die vier Jahre Funkstille im Nacken, die eine unerträgliche Spannung herbeiführte.

Es brauchte lediglich Bloody Mary und ein ‚Ich würde für dich sterben, Dean’, um das Fass zum Überlaufen zu bringen. Es war anders als zuvor, hungriger, begieriger, weniger naiv und vorsichtiger. Sie kannten einander inzwischen zu gut. 

„Sag mir, dass es okay ist“, hatte Dean gebettelt. „Sag mir, dass du es auch willst. Sag’s, Sam. Dass du mich willst.“

„Ja. Ja, Dean!“, war alles, was Sam hatte sagen müssen.

Sam fuhr vorsichtig über die Schienen, nachdem die Schranken offen waren. Er wollte den Sender wechseln, als Dean ihn stoppte. „Bon Jovi rockt.“ 

Sam zog amüsiert eine Augenbraue hoch. „Die Liebesballade ist nicht gerade Rock.“

Dean streckte seine müden Glieder und ignorierte den Kommentar seines Bruders. „Was sagst du zu Mexiko? Margaritas, Sexshops, Marlboro Man und Faulenzen?“

„Wer heiratet?“

„Was? Wieso?“

„Das hört sich nach einem Junggesellenabschied an. Ich frage mich allerdings, was der Marlboro Man da zu suchen hat.“ 

„Ich wollte schon immer mal die Zigarette danach ausprobieren.“ Dean grinste.

„So schnell wie du danach einschläfst, ist es brandgefährlich.“

Hinter den Gleisen passierten sie die Hauptstraße einer kleineren Stadt, in der an diesem sommerlichen Tag geschäftigstes Treiben herrschte. Kinder spielten auf den Bürgersteigen, während andere Geschäfte und Einkäufe erledigten. 

„Halt an!“ Dean hatte schon mehrere Kinder mit Eistüten in der Hand gesehen, da entdeckte er den dazugehörigen Laden. Sam verließ die breite Straße und stellte den Impala in eine Parklücke. Während Dean zielstrebig auf das Eiscafé zu marschierte, kam Sam ihm nur gemütlich hinterher. 

„Eis mit Kuchen! Wie genial ist das?“, begeisterte sich Dean. Nachdem er sich eine Tüte, die vor verschiedenen Sorten überquoll, gekauft hatte, setzten sich er und Sam auf eine Holzbank an der Hauptstraße. Er leckte einmal über die tropfenden Eiskugeln und aß zwischendurch ein Stückchen Kuchen aus den Kugeln. „Cookies sind auch nicht übel“, mampfte Dean.

Sam hatte sich zu ihm gedreht, ein Bein angewinkelt auf der Sitzfläche und einen Arm auf der Rücklehne abgelegt. Er beobachtete ihn beim Eisessen. 

„Was?”, sagte Dean fast unverständlich und fuhr sich mit der Zunge einmal um den Mund. 

„Wer braucht Mexiko?“, meinte Sam. „Wenn ich sehe, was du mit deiner Zunge anstellst...“

„Hey! Das ist mein Part.“ Dean funkelte ihn frivol an. „Ich bin derjenige, der ruft: ‚Jetzt sofort auf der Rückbank!’.“ Er lehnte sich vor und bot ihm etwas von seinem Eis an. Sam beugte sich zu ihm vor, streckte seine rote Zunge aus und leckte zu Showzwecken einmal über das schmelzende Eis. 

„Lass uns verschwinden“, schlug Sam vor. 

„Gerne, ich will dich an Stellen küssen, für die ich verhaftet werden müsste.“ Dean lächelte ihn vielsagend an. Er schlang den Rest herunter und warf die Waffel in den Abfalleimer. 

Vor der Motorhaube des Chevrolet Impalas standen zwei Jungs im Teenageralter und bewunderten den Wagen. Dean fuhr sie im ersten Moment an, bevor er ihre Begeisterung bemerkte und sie mit Details über den Motor fütterte. Nach wenigen Sekunden war Sam völlig vergessen. 

Nachdem Dean ihnen reichlich Tipps für ihr erstes, eigenes Auto gegeben hatte und sie zufrieden von dannen gezogen waren, lehnte Sam seelenruhig gegen den Impala. Dean zuckte mit den Schultern. 

Sam warf ihm die Schlüssel zu und ging um den Impala herum auf die Beifahrerseite. Mit offenen Fenstern und dröhnender Musik deckten sie sich mit Lebensmitteln und reichlich Alkohol ein und ließen sie die Kleinstadt hinter sich, um ihre ungestörte Einöde zu genießen.

Dean fühlte sich so gut, wie seit einer Weile nicht mehr. Fast hatte er ein wenig das Gefühl, sein altes Draufgängertum wiedergewonnen zu haben, aber sicherheitshalber wollte er nicht an der fragilen Oberfläche seiner guten Laune kratzen. Dean hatte sein Begehren nicht vergessen und stürzte sich auf Sam, nachdem er seine Tüte abgestellt hatte. Verlangend umgarnten sie einander eine Weile im Stehen, bevor sie sich im Bett liebten.

Am Abend saßen sie in Shorts und T-Shirts barfuss draußen vor ihrem Bungalow, damit sie nicht an den billigen Plastikstühlen, die auch schon bessere Tage erlebt haben, festklebten. Kühles Bier floss Deans Kehle herunter. Er hatte die Beine von sich gestreckt, sich entspannt gegen die Rücklehne gelehnt und lauschte dem Radio, das durch die offenen Autotüren zu ihnen drangen. Der große, einst schattige Baum war zu einem toten Stumpf verkommen, den Dean beflissentlich ignorierte.

Sie hatten mit einem simplen Einweggrill gegrillt. Die Sonne war vor etwa zwei Stunden untergegangen, aber es war noch immer warm. 

Dean trank einen großen Schluck, als er merkte, dass einer seiner Lieblingssongs lief. Lautstarke stimmte er beim Refrain mit ein: „Shot through the heart / And you're to blame / You give love a bad name …” 

„A bad name”, echote Sam gerade noch rechtzeitig, als Dean seinen Kopf zu ihm wandte, aber doch gefühlt zu spät.

~~~

Irgendwann war Dean aufgewacht und hatte sich schlaflos im Bett hin und her gewälzt, schließlich gab er auf und sah auf die Uhrenanzeige. Einschlafen war zwecklos, also stand er mit einem Seufzen auf und kratzte sich am Hinterkopf. 

Dean zog sich Hose und Jacke über und ging nach draußen. Er schloss die Tür leise hinter sich, um Sam nicht zu wecken. Es war merklich abgekühlt. Ein Bewegungsmelder erhellte einen Halbkreis um den Eingang. Nach wenigen Schritten zum Grill waren seinen bloßen Füßen mit feinem Sandstaub bedeckt. Dean streckte seine Hände über die grauen Kohlen, die jedoch keine Wärme mehr von sich gaben.

Aus dem Impala holte er eine schwarze Tasche mit Handfeuerwaffen, setzte sich auf einen weißen Plastikstuhl, die Tasche auf den anderen und begann die Waffen zu reinigen. Die sichere Routine – wie ein alter Freund – befreite ihn davon, denken zu müssen. Deans Art, Schafe zu zählen. Wenn das Licht nach einer Weile erlosch, machte er große Armbewegungen, um das Licht wieder zu aktivieren. 

Mitten in der Nacht löste sich blitzartig ein Schuss. Dean fiel erschreckt mit samt seinem Stuhl in den Sand. 

„Dean?” Sam war plötzlich da und hielt ihm seinen Arm. „Was ist passiert?“

„Nichts.“ Dean mied seinen Blick. „Nichts. Nur ein Schuss, der sich gelöst hat. Ich bin aus Versehen an den Abzug gekommen.” Sam zog ihn mit einem kräftigen Griff auf die Beine, nachdem er seine Hand genommen hatte. Er klopfte seine sandige Hose ab. Als Dean auf seine Hände blickte, merkte er, wie seine Finger zitterten. 

Sam war seinen Augen gefolgt. 

Sie war da, die Frage nach dem Schuss, nach der Absicht. Zwischen Sams Tod und seiner Auferstehung, wie oft hatte Dean sich gefragt, was er tun sollte. Wie oft hatte er daran gedacht, nicht ohne Sam leben zu können. Und wie oft hatte ihn die Frage gestreift, ob er ohne Sam leben wollte.

„Was soll ich Bobby sagen?“, platzte es unerwartet heftig aus Dean heraus. „Darf ich vorstellen, Sammy, zurück von den Toten! Ich präsentiere: Sam Skywalker von der dunklen Seite. Wie soll ich das Bobby erklären? Ich konnte meinen Bruder nicht gehen lassen. Ich konnte nicht. Verstehst du? Verstehst du das?“

Sam wollte ihn anfassen, aber er schlug seine Hand weg.

„Ich konnte ihn nicht sterben lassen, Bobby. Ich konnte nicht. Er ist mein Bruder. Ich habe ihn umgebracht“, rief Dean verzweifelt, als würde er mit seinem Ziehvater sprechen. Seine Augen irrten über den Sternenhimmel, bevor sie zu Sam zurückfanden. 

„Sch, schhhh.“ Sam legte seinen Zeigefinger auf Deans Lippen und verhinderte jeden weiteren Versuch, noch mehr auszurasten.


	4. Absolution

Tage später brachen sie abends auf, um ihre leeren Kassen zu füllen. Die Kreditkarten waren ausgereizt. Sie hatten dank des gelbäugigen Dämons seit einer geraumen Weile kaum Gelegenheit gehabt, Geld am Spieltisch reinzuholen. 

Dean parkte den Impala vor einer Truckerkneipe am nahegelegenen Highway. Innen war es rustikal und gemütlich. Die Karte war übersichtlich. Dean bestellte sich Spare Rips, die er in einer Sitzecke genüsslich verspeiste. Sam beobachtete ihn dabei und schob ihm sein großes Bier näher. In der Kneipe gab es neben Billardtischen, Dart und Spielautomaten; an einem Tisch wurden Karten gespielt. Dunstiger Zigarettenqualm hing in der Luft.

Sam blickte sich um, obwohl er im Prinzip nur Augen für seinen Bruder hatte, inspizierte er die Kneipe. Er sah, wie ein Kerl am Tresen zu Dean hinüberschaute. Für einen Moment schien es, als würde Dean diesen Blick erwidern, bevor er sich seinem Bier widmete.

Die grünen Augen, die Sommersprossen, der Mund und sein ansehnliches Profil. Dean hatte mit seinem Aussehen und seinem Charme schon immer alle möglichen Leute angezogen. Er verfügte über einen mühelosen Sexappeal, der anmachte, ohne dass er etwas dafür tun musste. Für einen Mann war er fast zu schön, mit den langen Wimpern und den weichen Lippen. Dazu hatte er ein loses Mundwerk, bei dem man nie wusste, ob man ihn schlagen oder küssen sollte. 

Sie hatten nur einmal darüber geredet, dass Dean auch auf andere Weise an leicht verdientes Geld kommen konnte. Dean hatte deutlich mehr männliche als weibliche Bekanntschaften gehabt, die bereit waren, ihn für seine Dienste zu bezahlen. Damals hatte er noch versucht, es vor Sam und John zu verbergen, aber sein Bruder hatte es irgendwann herausgefunden. Sam hatte ihn regelmäßig mit einem unglücklichen Gesichtsausdruck gebeten, richtige Jobs zu machen, wenn sie mal wieder blank waren. Sie hatten sich gestritten und waren schlussendlich zu einem stillschweigenden Einverständnis gekommen. 

„Wahnsinn. Du weißt gar nicht, was du verpasst. Ich könnte mir jeden Finger einzeln ablecken“, gurrte Dean, knabberte den Knochen ab und leckte wie prophezeit die Finger ab. 

Sam verzog teilnahmslos den Mund. 

„Weißt du“, plapperte Dean freudestrahlend, „bei der Sesamstraße wärst du der große, gelbe, komische Vogel. Und ich wäre das Krümelmonster.“

„Gelb und komisch? Und daran denkst du beim Essen?“ Sam hob einen Mundwinkel zu einem verschmitzten Lächeln. „Ich bin bei den Billardtischen. Mal sehen, wer um ein bisschen Cash spielen will.“

Dean aß in Ruhe weiter und bestellte sich ein zweites Bier. Er sah seinem Bruder zu, wie er einen Mitspieler auftat. Sam war gut, er hatte von dem Besten gelernt. Dean grinste bei dem Gedanken in sich hinein. Wie sein Bruder trickste und manipulierte. Der nette, harmlose Sam. 

Er war mit seinem nächsten Bier beschäftigt, als jemand auf dem Stuhl ihm gegenüber an seinem Tisch Platz nahm. Es war der Typ vom Tresen. Er flirtete mit ihm und deutete mit einem Kopfnicken in Richtung Sam. Dean schüttelte den Kopf. 

Der Fremde versuchte ihn mit einem angenehmen Lächeln von sich und seinen Absichten zu überzeugen, bevor er aufgab und abzog. Er hatte ihm seine Nummer auf der Serviette dagelassen, mit der Dean zwischen den Fingern spielte. Der Kerl hatte nicht übel ausgesehen und ungefährlich gewirkt; er überlegte, ihn anzurufen, Scheine für ein kleines Tête-à-tête zu verlangen.

Sam hatte die Szene beobachtete. Er lehnte gegen die Wand und blickte zu seinem Bruder hinüber, während sein Gegner beim Billard am Zug war. Laut rufend brachte der Sams Aufmerksamkeit zurück zum Spiel. Über den Queue hinweg warf er Dean im Lichtkegel über dem Billardtisch einen vielsagenden Blick zu und versenkte gekonnt eine seiner Kugeln. 

Dean wusste, was Sam dachte und verschwand zu den Toiletten. Dort angekommen zückte er sein Handy, wählte die Nummer von der Serviette und klärte die Formalitäten. Er musste sich beeilen, bevor Sam das Spiel beendet hatte. Dean hatte definitiv keine Probleme, Kunden zu finden. Die meisten Trucker, die in den Bars abhingen, wären vermutlich mehr als bereit, für ein Stück von ihm zu zahlen.

Der Typ wartete draußen, lungerte am äußeren Rand einer Straßenlaterne an der Ecke der Bar herum. 

„Hast du ein Auto?“, fragte Dean.

„Ja. Wollen wir irgendwo hinfahren?“

Dean grinste wie ein Haifisch. „Nein.“ Der feuchte Kies knirschte unter seinen Stiefeln, während er ihn über den unbefestigten Sandparkplatz folgte. Der Typ fuhr einen abgehalfterten Ford Pick-up. Er schloss auf und präsentierte ihm den annehmbaren Innenraum des Wagens. Dean presste ihn gegen die Tür und küsste ihn willig. 

Der Kerl wirbelte ihn herum und drückte ihn mit einem spaßigen Lachen seinerseits gegen den Wagen. Seine Lippen waren halb geöffnet, er grinste schräg zu einer Seite. Er machte das sicher nicht zum ersten Mal. Dean konnte das lustvolle Glitzern in seinen Augen sehen. Er ließ sich von ihm küssen, ließ ihm das Ruder übernehmen.

Bis der plötzlich von ihm an den Haaren weggezogen wurden. Er strauchelte überrascht rückwärts.   
Dean hörte sich rufen.

Sams Messer blitzte im Licht auf, bevor es ihm die Kehle durchschnitt. Mit den Händen am Hals, die vergeblich das sprudelnde Blut zu stoppen versuchten und weit aufgerissenen Augen ging der Kerl röchelnd in die Knie und sank vornüber gegen Dean, der ihn auffing und vorsichtig auf den Sand legte.

„Fuck! Sam, nein. Nein! Scheiße.“ Dean blickte zwischen seinem Bruder und dem Sterbenden hin und her. Der Unbekannte starb unter seinen Händen weg. 

Sam stand übergroß mit dem elektrischen Licht von der Straße da. Dean konnte sein Gesicht nicht sehen, aber das brauchte er nicht. 

Dean starrte auf den Toten, auf seine blutigen Hände. Der Tod war Teil des Jobs. Das war es nicht, es war das hier, es war Sam. Der Sam, der vor ihm stand, hatte nicht einmal mit der Wimper gezuckt.

„Du hast ihn umgebracht!“, brüllte Dean und kam forsch auf seine Füße.

„Hätte ich warten sollen, bis ihr fertig seid?“

„Du hast ihn verdammt noch mal umgebracht!“ Dean holte zum Schlag aus und traf seine Nase. Sam wankte zwei Schritte zurück, dann schlug er zurück. Dean prallte gegen das Auto. Wütend verpasste Sam ihm abermals einen harten Faustschlag. Sie prügelten sich, bis Dean über den Toten fiel. 

Sam streckte ihm versöhnlich die Hand entgegen, als er mit dem Hintern auf dem feucht-kalten Boden saß. 

„Ich habe einen Fehler gemacht. Du bist mordgierig, gewalttätig“, sagte Dean keuchend und wischte sich über seinen blutigen Mundwinkel. 

„Spiel dich nicht auf. Wie viele Menschen hast du schon getötet, Dean?“ Sam sah ihn abschätzig an. „Wie viele Dämonen hast du schon umgebracht? Jedes Mal, wenn du einen Dämon tötest, stirbt ein unschuldiger Mensch, der besessen ist. Es hat dich nie gestört, nicht wirklich.“

„Das ist etwas anderes. Ich hatte keine Wahl. Wir oder die“, wand sich Dean.

Sam ging vor ihm in die Hocke. „Ich habe nicht gezögert. Ich habe nicht einmal gezuckt. Für dich und Dad, die Dinge, die ich bereit bin zu tun oder zu töten, es ist... es macht mir manchmal Angst.“ 

Sein Bruder schlug Dean mit seinen eigenen Worten. Ein verbaler Fausthieb mitten ins Gesicht. Dean schluckte trocken und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Als er sie wieder öffnete, hielt Sam ihm immer noch die Hand entgegen. Nach einem kurzen Zögern packte Dean die Hand, ließ sich hochziehen und in seine Arme drücken. 

Sie umarmten sich kaum oder legten nur selten tröstend den Arm um den anderen. Und wenn sie es taten, wenn sie die unermessliche Spannung, die sich zwischen ihnen aufgestaut hatte, abbauen, klammerten sie sich aneinander, berührten das Haar, starrten, drückten ihre Gefühle aus wie in einer Explosion.

Aber nun blieben Deans Augen offen. Diese Umarmung bot keinen Halt, keine Erlösung, keine Absolution, nichts.

„Du warst der erste Mensch, den ich je geliebt habe“, wisperte Sam mit seinen Lippen an Deans Ohr. „Du hast mich zurückgeholt, weil du mich nicht loslassen konntest. Niemand steht zwischen uns. Du und ich. Für immer.“

Dean war nach Sams Tod am Ende gewesen. Er hatte sich die Schuld gegeben. Er hatte seine Aufgabe nicht erfüllt. Dean definierte sich über seine Pflichten, der große Bruder und Jäger, ohne die er verloren war.

Das Verlangen nach Sam war am Ende größer gewesen als andere.

Zusammen versteckten sie die Leiche unter den Wagen. Mit einem Kanister Weihwasser verwischte Sam die Blutspuren, während Dean seine Fingerabdrücke abwischte. Niemand hatte den Mord beobachtet. Sam und Dean fuhren schweigend im Impala davon. 

Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass Sam einen Mann getötet hatte, seitdem Dean ihn zurückgeholt hatte. Da war der Jäger in Iowa gewesen. Ein Kerl vom Schlage Gordon Walker, der nicht nur für Monster eine Gefahr war, auch wenn er den Tod nicht verdient hatte. Und dann die Frau in Carolina, die es gewagt hatte, sich zwischen Dean und Sam zu stellen. Sie wurde von einem Auto überfahren, aber genaugenommen war es Sams Schuld, der sie herzlos gehetzt hatte. Mit ihr hatte das grausame Ende ein entsetztes Gesicht bekommen, das Dean nicht mehr loswurde.

~~~

Dean klappte den Laptop zu und löschte damit das letzte Licht im Raum. Er drückte seine Faust gegen die Zähne und Lippen, sein Daumen rieb über die Finger. Sam schlief seit Stunden, während Dean am Tisch saß, sich mit Alkohol abfüllte und im Internet surfte, um sich abzulenken.

Er hatte Sam etliche Geschichten aufgebürdet, die er über die Jahre in Stanford verpasst hatte. Es gab Dinge, die Dean ihm nicht vergeben hatte. Sam hatte ihm den Rücken gekehrt und war studieren gegangen. John Winchester hatte die Tür mit harschen Worten geschlossen. Aber Sam hatte nicht nur John verlassen. Er hatte Dean verlassen.

Wie eine Feedbackschleife wirbelte Dean wieder und wieder zurück. 

Er hatte Sam nicht schon wieder gehen lassen können, nicht noch einmal. Und nun war er hier. Sam mit abgelaufenem Verfallsdatum, dass es zum Himmel stank. Schwarze Magie in seiner reinsten Ausprägung: verführerisch und gleichzeitig tückisch und blutrünstig. 

Nur weil er Sam nicht hatte gehen lassen.

Dean dachte an Denver, während er von Bier zu etwas Härterem wechselte. Sam hatte einen Mann mit bloßen Händen erwürgt. Einen Mann, kein Dämon. Der hatte den Körper im letzten Moment verlassen. Die angsterfüllten Augen des Mannes hatten Sams Herz schockgefrieren lassen. Er war drei Schritte getaumelt, hatte eine halbe Ewigkeit reglos dagestanden und sich ins feuchte Gras übergeben.

Das war Sam. Mitfühlend, intelligent, sanftmütig.

Dean war betrunken, musste sich an Wand und Tür festhalten, als nach draußen ging, den Kofferraum öffnete und die Pistole mit Silberkugeln füllte. Immer wieder ließen ihn seine Finger, seine Konzentration im Stich. Er hatte in langen Nächten über das nachgedacht, um was sein Vater ihn gebeten hatte, falls Sam auf die dunkle Seite wechseln sollte. John Winchester hatte ihm die Last aufgebürdet. Aber diesen Zauber hatte Dean selbst zu verschulden. 

Mit der geladenen Pistole stand er vor dem Bett und versuchte die Falschheit an seinem geliebten Bruder zu erkennen. Es war Sam, sein Körper hatte sich kaum verändert. Es lebte nur nicht mehr, brauchte keine Nahrung, schwitzte nicht, atmete nicht. Aber über all das konnte man hinwegsehen, wenn nur nicht die Mordlust wäre.

Es war, als wären sämtliche Hemmungen und moralischen Bedenken weggefallen, die Sam ausmachten. Als hätte jemand einen Schalter umgelegt. In sexueller Hinsicht mochte es ein Vorteil sein. Sam tat alles für ihn, für sie. Ihre symbiotische Beziehung war gleichzeitig ihr Verderbnis. Sie waren der Schwachpunkt des jeweils anderen. Waren bereit, alles füreinander zu tun.

Dean war so verzweifelt gewesen, Sam zu retten. 

Er hatte vor Sam nie verwundbar sein wollen. Dean steuerte den Wagen, er suchte die Musik aus, er bekam die besten Waffen, er vermied jeden Chick Flick Moment. Seine Widerstandskraft, die Kontrolle zu behalten, seine Verletzbarkeit zu verstecken war einer Verzweiflung gewichen, die sich in sein Herz gefressen hatte.

Die Pistole schwankte in seiner Hand. Dean stolperte gegen das Bett, wodurch Sam erwachte. Verschlafen rieb der sich über das Gesicht. Deans Augen glänzten tränenerfüllt. 

„Ich würde lieber sterben...“, flüsterte er. 

„Dean...“ Sam rutschte in den Schneidersitz. 

Mit fester Stimme sagte Dean: „Ich muss es tun.“

„Aber du kannst es nicht“, erwiderte Sam. Ein paar Haare hingen ihm im Auge, die beiseite strich.

Dean war unrasiert. Seine Augen waren von dunklen Rändern ummalt. Er wirkte müde und ausgezehrt. Er hatte schon immer einen Hang dazu gehabt, gerne mal einen über den Durst zu trinken, auch um zu vergessen und zu verdrängen.

„Ich hätte nie...“ Er war den Tränen nahe, was sicher auch zum Teil dem Alkohol zu verdanken war.

Sam war ganz ruhig. „Du hast es mir versprochen. Weißt du noch? Im Pierpont Hotel in Illinois? Ich war betrunken und habe gebettelt, mich zu töten, wenn anfange, mich zu verändern, böse zu werden. Ich habe dein Gesicht gestreichelt und dich zu mir gezogen. Du hast es mir versprochen.“ Sam spielte ungnädig in seine Hände.

„Du bist nicht mehr Sam. Du tötest Menschen! Einfach so! Du bist wie einer von... von denen. Andere Jäger hätten dich längst zur Hölle geschickt! Du bist... du bist... !" Dean war laut geworden.

„Ein Monster?“ Sam zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Du hast mich weggestoßen im Hotel. Damals. Aber dein Blick haftete die ganze Zeit auf mir.“

„Ich war selbstsüchtig. Ich wollte nicht ohne dich leben. Meine Seele hätte ich für dich gegeben, aber kein Dämon wollte sie. Sie wollten dich tot sehen. Aber sie sind nicht hier, die Dämonen, weil du nicht lebst, Sam. Du bist jetzt von ihnen.“ Dean hatte sich dermaßen aufgeregt, dass eine Träne über seine Wange rann, während der Lauf der Waffe immer noch zitternd auf seinen Bruder gerichtet war.

„Was hat sich geändert? Wir sind immer noch bereit, Unschuldige zu töten und die Ewigkeit in der Hölle zu schmoren, um einander zu retten.“ Sam kam auf die Knie und robbte langsam auf Dean zu. Die Pistole war keine zehn Zentimeter mehr entfernt. „Weil du mich liebst.“

Dean verriss die Waffe und schoss. Die Kugel jagte knapp über Sams Schulter hinter ihm in die Wand. Dann machte er auf den Hacken kehrt und floh nach draußen in den Impala. Mit quietschenden Reifen und einem röhrenden Motor verschwand er in Windeseile. 

Nur weg, einfach weg, ohne klaren Verstand hielt sich Dean auf den Mittelstreifen und riss das Steuer herum, wenn ihm ein anderes Auto hupend entgegenkam. Ihm war schlecht, dass es ihm der Magen drehte, aber er wollte nicht anhalten, sondern fuhr und fuhr einfach. 

Deans Magen hatte sich einigermaßen beruhigt, nachdem er genügend Meilen zwischen sich und Sam gebracht hatte. Er parkte am Straßenrand neben einem Feld. Aus einem versteckten Fach im Kofferraum holte er eine Flasche Whiskey, lehnte sich damit gegen die Motorhaube und starrte in die sternenklare Nacht. Hier draußen konnte man die Lichter am Himmel funkeln sehen. 

Dean konstatierte halbwegs rational, dass er nüchtern sein musste. Nach dem letzten Schluck, die leere Flasche an Ort und Stelle in den Sand fallen lassen, legte er sich auf die Rückbank seines Wagens, um seinen Rausch auszuschlafen.

Sheriff Stark fand ihn am nächsten Morgen. Dean war an seinem eigenen Erbrochenen erstickt. 

Ende


End file.
